Naruto's Oddest Yaoi Couples
by Waterfall Shinobi
Summary: Enter into the randomness with Naruto's weirdest yaoi couples. Can you guess who the mystery guy in each relationship is before the chapter ends?
1. His Beautiful Self

Okay, this is just some challenge I wanna try out. Naruto's Oddest Yaoi Couples. Probably some are either on the down-low in the fandom, or havent even been thought of at all. Now I present to you the first odd couple.

And there's a challenge for you as well! Can you guess who the mystery guy in each relationship is before he is revealed at the end? I enjoyed writing this very much and I hope you will enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto isnt mine. If it was, then I woulda forced Kishimoto to create yaoi manga by now starring all our favorite ninja and Kakashi would be groping Sasuke 24/7 while Sasuke was having an affair with Naruto but Naruto would be kissing up with Neji while Neji was getting angsty with Gaara while Gaara was busy giving Lee love and Lee was...

You get the idea (evil look) Now go on and read!

* * *

I watched him.

While his palms faced up, he attacked the empty air, as if it were the most dangerous enemy.

And the most beautiful.

His technique just awe-inspired me. So graceful. So flowing. So powerful.

And just when I'm lucky, he would open his mouth and give a small gasp as he slips on the wet mud and falls down, just to pick himself up again with a slight blow.

Marvelous.

And just when I'm lucky, he would pant heavily with a slight blush on his face as he pauses to sip some water.

I stood in the shadows watching him. Always watching him. I could never show myself to him. Me, the one with the most disgusting and vulgar technique? No. I could never show myself to his beautiful self. Never.

_Thud._

Huh? He fainted.

WHAT! HE FAINTED!

"Neji-senpai!" I yelled as I ran over.

I cradled him in my arms and kept screaming, "Neji-senpai! Daijobu! Neji-senpai!"

He opened his eyes instantly.

"So you are the one who has been watching me this whole time." He looked straight at me with those beautiful white eyes.

I blushed as I tried to explain, "N-no! I-I was just p-passing b-b-by and…and…I heard you f-faint! I just wanted to see if you were…you were…"

"Cut the shit. We're from different teams, different years, different families, and I don't recall ever speaking to you in my life." He pushed me away and stood up; he dusted his clothes here and there, trying to clean himself to no avail.

He looked at me again.

"So what do you want? You've been following me for the past few weeks."

I kept silent.

"Answer me."

I still kept silent.

"I SAID…"

I interrupted him abruptly while my feelings started pouring out.

"I don't know, okay! I'm not even sure of myself any more…and…and…I don't know! I follow you whenever you're alone! And…and…I think you're beautiful! You flowing grace! Everything! It just gives me this feeling and I don't even know! I'm…I'm not even sure of myself anymore…"

I fell to the ground clutching my head as if I was having a major headache.

Neji stood silently for a few moments as I was shaking uncontrollably. Then he bent down to my eye-level.

"So…you don't want to kill me?"

I shook my head.

"You don't want my money?"

Again, I shook my head.

"You're not crazy?"

I chuckled a bit and shrugged. I wasn't so sure of that one.

"So," he stood up and held his hand out to me, "There is only one explanation left that would fit to all those descriptions."

I took his hand and he pulled me up…

…into a kiss.

It was a magical moment. I…I never felt so happy as I melted into his arms. I closed my eyes (not like you could tell the difference) and wrapped my hands in his strands of hair.

It was like what I imagined it, his soft hair, his arms around my waist, his tongue begging for entrance, which I gleefully allowed by the way.

It was perfect for the few minutes that it lasted for. When we were in need of air, he let go of me, breathless. Me face was growing a crimson blush while his face was already pink from his training. I let go of him and looked at the ground.

But he pulled me back and ran his fingers through my hair then ruffled them.

"Maybe we can make this work," he smiled. I've actually never seen him smile before, "Right…Shino Aburame-kun?"

* * *

Ahaha. So did youget the challenge or not? And what clues? Will be continued if you R&R!

And please, I would like critique, but some helpful hints here and there, not bashing and flames.

Also, I didnt write this so you fan-girls could be satisfied or so it could be funny. I'm writing it because it's fun and (hopefully) enjoyable to read. Oh, and give me some ideas of couples. My imagination has it's limits y'know. And it has to make sense. ShikaKaka doesnt sound too doable. O.O


	2. His Cute Self

Yosh! Second chapter! This is really fun to write and it's easy-going so it's going by faster then I thought it would: )

Now, this time, it's ?Lee. Guess! And yes, Lee is uke. He shall only be seme to Gaara. For everything else, there's UkeMastercard. (gets shot)

* * *

"Lee! I challenge you to a spar match!" I looked right into his eyes.

Lee turned around and looked straight back.

"Very well. Do you wish to use any weapons? Lay any ground rules like "No Genjutsu or Ninjutsu"? I always need a challenge. Or should I give you the upperhand with all of those advantages?" Lee gave a thumbs-up and smiled.

I smirked in response, "Actually, I was thinking that we could do this while following the rules of one of my clan's ancient fighting techniques."

Lee quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? And what rules apply there?"

"Shirtless, and in the water."

_Bam._

Lee's jaw dropped. But he recovered, "Very well." He took off his jumpsuit, which had nothing but boxers underneath.

I blushed at the sight. He had hard abs and strong muscles, yet he kept his lanky figure.

"Hn? Oh, I'm sorry, I wear only a jumpsuit that is connected so if I take off the top, I must take off the bottom."

_Like I care, I get to soak in this sight._

"Oh, that's okay." I quickly began taking off my shirt, carefully putting it on a nearby rock. It was one of the few things I had left of my clan, so it was quite precious.

I straightened up and pointed towards a lake up ahead.

"That's where we'll…"

"YOSH! Let us begin!" Lee was already there.

I smirked at his speed.

Won't this be fun…

* * *

I panted as I stood atop a log and Lee was still tireless while he loomed over me on a rock.

"Is that it? I thought you have gotten stronger from the last time we fought. You have proved me wrong." He turned away and walked across the water towards land.

I snarled my lips at him and lunged, headed staight for his neck. I toppled him over and pinned him down against the water as I looked straight into his eyes. Before he could do anything, I kissed him.

His eyes widened from shock, but succumbed as my mouth ravished his, mapping out every detail. His tongue finally awoke and started to ensnare with mine.

I moved down his neck, fluttering him with kisses as I reached his chest.

He gasped, "E-eh…please…we are too young…" he gasped again. He was just so cute.

I nodded and understood. I stood up, pulling him a long with me.

But not without a surprise kiss. But for only a moment; I wanted to leave him wanting more.

I walked towards land and he gleefully followed me like a little puppy.

* * *

"So…Lee…you say I haven't gotten stronger since we last fought?" I smirked.

Lee blushed and looked at the ground.

It was already late by the time we reached shore, so now we're both covered with a towel, sitting around a fire, and sipping hot chocolate.

I inched closer to him and he shrank back.

"Neh…senpai…why are you being so shy? You know you want me…" Inside, I was giggling at how cute Lee looked like when someone was so straightforward towards him.

"H-hai…I mean, no! Wait…do I?"

"This is _my _answer…" I kissed him fully on the lips. He dropped his cup of hot chocolate in surprised and it splashed all over my legs. He gasped in surprise.

"G-gomen! I am terribly sorry!" he took off his towel and started cleaning off the hot liquid from my legs.

I laughed. He stared up at me with those adorable eyes again.

"I get burnt all the time, this is nothing…oh! Some of it got on you…" I licked it away from his bare chest. His breath hitched a little and a slight blush appeared across his cheeks. I pushed him down and started kissing him again. Little did I know that we had visitors….

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the thought that his little Sasuke was growing up so fast.

"Oh come on, take hispantsoff!"

* * *

Ahaha. I know this chapter was uber easy to guess on...was it? I gave much more clues this time. I guess SasuLee was just too hard to conceal.

And yeah, Kakashi's there for just a little amusement. Expect him more. I mean, what kind of yaoi story DOESN'T have Kakashi. Seriously.

R&R! And I hope your guys are having fun!

And I'll update All Guys Sleepover when I get the chance, k? >.>


End file.
